Eventually
by Kiwikida
Summary: A short one-shot on Thiefshipping fluff


It was around two in the afternoon. Bakura had been up for a while. He had been sitting silently watching the television, despite there not being anything to really watch. His hand grabbed for the remote every so often as he turned the channel over frequently. At the moment it was a channel about cats. Bakura wasn't really fond of the fluffy animals – no matter what you did with them, their hair always got _everywhere, _and on _everything_.

The male sighed, placing the remote down beside him for what seemed like the hundredth time that afternoon before assuming a lazy position to learn more about the creatures he despised. He was doing a test to see how long it would take before he would break down and get a little too angry at the felines.

Bakura then heard heavy steps trudge their way through the hall. He smirked a little, knowing it could only be one person; Marik.

He looked over his shoulder at the blonde as he completely missed Bakura in his line of vision and went straight to the kitchen – probably to get something to eat. He had to admit, Marik did eat a lot, but he still managed to keep a good figure.

Bakura managed to turn his attention back to the TV before he got caught staring at his roommate. In all honesty, Bakura couldn't help but stare at the Egyptian. He was sexy, and that was an understatement. Bakura couldn't make a different judgement yet, for he had only seen Marik's exposed limbs - his midriff, arms, and face. All of which he thought were heavily appetising.

It took a lot every day to not try and ruin their friendship, or 'evil bond of evilness', as Marik called it. Bakura was slowly losing his ability to keep control of his hormones, and that wasn't going to be a very good thing to Marik if Bakura managed to lose control and just go for it.

The blonde re-entered the living room and sat close to Bakura. The smell of tea and toast came from him. No wonder, he was drinking tea and eating toast. Bakura glanced slightly at Marik, noticing that he wasn't wearing an exposing top but long, black fluffy pyjamas. He mentally cursed that Marik hadn't changed out of them yet and into something more revealing.

Bakura shook his head slightly and let out a quiet, but heavy sigh – he couldn't just force Marik to change for his sake. This was getting out of hand.

The silence was almost unbearable for Bakura. He would catch small glances at Marik every so often, and one or two times he was _sure_ that he got caught doing so – but then again he wasn't sure if Marik didn't really care or shrugged it off as being relief from watching how cats mate.

Either way, Bakura was starting to get anxious. He was finally relieved when Marik left to put his dishes away, but then he realised he would have to make conversation with him...that would be awkward. Bakura only had unusual topics to talk about; things like alcohol and all of that. Most of the things the male knew were based around things he really _shouldn't_ know. Oh well.

Marik flopped down next to Bakura; _closer_ to him. Bakura could practically feel his heart beat faster in his chest, but he let it slide. He was known for being heartless; not a single thing would make that stop – not even a crush on the blonde that was sitting uncomfortably close to him.

He watched as Marik hesitantly reached for the remote and turned the channel over to something else. Bakura was happy that he didn't change the channel for what would have been more than one hundred times.

The channel was changed to the cooking channel. Marik smiled and relaxed slightly. Bakura knew how much he liked this channel, so he left it on. It was nice to see Marik's smile, it was always so bright and childish, even when he was faking it (which was very seldom).

Bakura knew that Marik would be too distracted with the cooking channel to bother with anything else, so he took no hesitation in taking as many glances as he could. Marik was simply adorable and sexy at the same time – and that was a rare thing for Bakura to say. He could see how focused Marik was, which pointed to adorable. But then he would remind himself of Marik's midriff; sexy.

Something unexpected happened, though. Just as Bakura was about to get up and excuse himself because he couldn't take any more of this sexy/cute conflict, Marik leaned over on his shoulder. He stayed there, as if it wasn't a big deal. It was to Bakura.

The silver-haired felt his cheeks heat up a little, and the icy glare he usually held was slowly chipping away. He let out a small gulp before placing a hesitant arm around the Egyptian, holding him closer. Marik let out a sigh of content before slipping his eyes closed.

Bakura was confused. Did Marik just wake up to get food, or was this his master plan? He shook his head and watched the small rise and fall of the boy's chest. Bakura went for the master plan option, only Marik could be as devious as this.

Bakura carefully and slowly placed a small kiss on the boy's cheek. One day, he would have him. But for now, Marik kept his lust waiting. And Bakura had to admit, he liked a challenge.


End file.
